Kimitation Nation
"Kimitation Nation" is the sixteenth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis Kim's mission outfit becomes the next fashion trend, which inspires Drakken to create Kim clones. Trivia General *This is the sixteenth episode in chronological order. *After Kim found out that even Ron bought himself clothes in "Kimstyle", he explains that its "Kim for Him". Ironically, Ron's mission outfit is already the same as Kim's, only without the exposed belly, and his cargo pants are more blueish, whereas Kim's are green. Goofs *When Shego is sitting on the beach with her legs crossed, she has the wrong feet on the wrong legs (her left foot is on her right leg, and vice versa). *When Kim jumps into the truck, the screen turns to Drakken and you see Kim and Ron in the rearview mirror. As Drakken talks they look scared out of their minds, but when the screen turns back to them, Kim has already started fighting. *The lemonade on the Bonnie clones turns green a split second before they're sprayed with the soda. *When Kim hugs Bonnie ("Bonnie! It's you! No one else would insult me like that!"), Monique's collar flaps are colored yellow. *How could the Bonnie clone get the picture of Kim if she was behind glass? *Ron's bag with his Kim for Him outfit has Club Banana on the outside of it. But in many other episodes, Kim is the one who shops at Club Banana, and he is a Smarty Mart shopper. **Hardly an error. Given how much more often Ron is seen in Middleton Mall, he was probably closer to Club Banana than Smarty Mart when he decided to buy Kim Style. Or Smarty Mart might have been sold out, since they would offer it for a lower price. *All the human clones were dressed when they emerged from the cloning machine, most of them in Kim's mission gear, but they should have been created naked. Ron even commented that Drakken should pay retail if he wanted Kim Style. But the implication is that he did, several times over. *Why would Ron buy his own "Kim style" outfit when he already has nearly identical mission clothes? **Possibly because nearly identical clothes were not the fad. Notice that it was only Kim's mission gear that caught on, despite the fact that Ron was there in his own when it was discovered. So it stands to reason that only Kim's style was popular, not Ron's. Which Ron apparently recognized. *When Drakken says DNA, his mouth stays open. *Ron was covered in all goo, but when Drakken entered Bueno Nacho, he was all clean. *When at Bueno Nacho, we see Rufus naked as normal, but when Ron says, "Actually, Rufus..." he is suddenly dressed like Kim. *There are a lot of re-used animation scenes in this, particularly the multiple times that Drakken puts a strand on DNA in the cloning machine. *When Drakken collects the hair samples, all of them are ginger like Kim's hair, so it was no wonder he could not tell them apart. But the hairs belonging to Rufus and Ron obviously should have been different colors. *Commodore Puddles was white in this episode, but pink in Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles. Continuity *The island where Shego is vacationing is the same one where the billionaire's club was located in Animal Attraction. Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Gallery Category:Kim Possible episodes